Albion biologics will use its expertise in chemical and enzymatic synthetic procedures to prepare and offer for sale an inventory of isoprenoid compounds. It will also offer enzyme kits that researchers can use in their own laboratories to synthesize and purify "on demand" compounds from simple precursors that are customized for specific applications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE